


Halloween Jumper

by frogsheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drarry, Halloween, M/M, My grammar is trash, include a bit of hogwarts(not hogwarts au)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsheep/pseuds/frogsheep
Summary: Karasuno high school celebrates Halloween every year.The volleyball club decided to have a dress up party.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so sorry if you it's bad :/ I know it's a not a good reason but my first language is not English, so there might be some(a lot) grammar mistakes.  
>  I wrote this story because our class is watching Haikyuu, and I found that I LOVE Kagetsuki. So I decided to write a short one and can also help me improve my English.  
>  Hope you enjoy!

Halloween is coming,and the school gives students club time to celebrate it. Hinata and Yachi decided to celebrate Halloween by dressing everybody up in a Harry Potter character, Yamaguchi agrees it too. The three of them, especially Hinata, ships Kagetsuki. So he wants to use this Halloween part to make them together.  
-  
"Ok,so Kageyama you need to dress up as Harry Potter." "Why would I listen to you?"ask Kageyama."Or do you want to be Quirrell?" Hinata ask, laughing. "No!"  
"Then listen to me. And Tsukishima, you are going to be Draco Malfoy- because you are salty." "Wh-" Hinata says, cutting off Tsukishima. "I'll be Ron Weasley, Yamaguchi will be Blaise Zabini, and Yachi can be Luna Lovegood." Hinata command.   
"Harry Potter has a messy hair and he's wearing a pair of glasses...it would be better if Tsukishima dress up as him, why me?"Kageyama ask. "Well I don't want to dye my hair just for the stupid Halloween, I don't think you'll do it. Will you king?"Tsukishima teases.  
"Oi listen to me, we will dress up and make up on Halloween day, but we don't have the costumes, so you need to go get one by yourself. And Kageyama, don't worry about your hair, just bring a round- glasses. Tsukishima we are going to use hair spray to glue your hair. About your glasses- whether you wear a contact lens or you can just tolerate your nearsightedness for half of a day." Hinata says. "Wow it's rare to see you organize things this well, Hinata." "Stop being salty Tsukishima!"

-

(text)

 **Tsukishima Kei** 🌙

Hey.

  
Yes King?

  
Do you need to buy your Halloween costume?

  
Yeah, why do you ask?

  
I'm thinking, if you are free now, do you want to go shopping with me?

  
WOW

King asking someone out.

  
Oh shut up

I'm being polite

  
Yes I guess, you know   
I was thinking about it too. 

  
Ok,then  
30 minutes later in the department store.

  
Whatever you say, your majesty

  
😠

-

  
(At the department store)  
"God I hate department store, everyone's looking at you, it feels like you are naked in front of a lot of people."Kageyama muttered, trying his best to walk (hide) behind Tsukishima. "So that's why you want me to come with you."Tsukishima smirks. "So what, you need to buy your costumes too." Kageyama said. Both of them didn't notice that there's a orange-hair boy with a pair of big eyes watching them.

  
**Kagetsuki/Tsukikage ship group🌓**

  
OMG guys  
You won't believe what I just saw

  
 **Yachi:** Yes?

Kags and Tsukishima are hanging out! 

  
**Yamaguchi:** Really?

  
Pic sent(a picture of Kags and Tsukki walking)

  
  
 **Yachi:** Oh!

  
 **Yamaguchi:** That explains.  
I asked Tsuki if he wants to have lunch together, he said he was busy.

  
Oh.  
He choose Kags over you!

  
 **Yachi:** I think it's just because Kageyama ask him first.

  
 **Yamaguchi:** Yeah.

  
But it still means something!   
They never got along in 1st grade,  
maybe this ship will sail!

  
 **Yachi:** I hope so

  
 **Yamaguchi:** MAYBE

  
Com'on Yamaguchi.


	2. Chapter 2

(in the cloth store)  
Kageyama is waiting outside the changing room, which has no door, only a thick curtain blocking. "Are you done Tsukishima? Why does it take you so long? You've been in there for 15 minutes!" Kageyama complained. "Just a moment...ugh... I'm stuck...wait, I'll fix this,just wait a minute..." "No you're too slow, let me help you." says Kageyama, who then opens the curtain and went inside. 

  
He will never forget what he saw- Tsukishima's head is half-inside a Slytherin jumper, hands stucking inside the long sleeve, that made his head and the top half of his body covered with jumper, and the other half... thank god he wears a underwear, or Kageyama think he might just have a nosebleed.   
BTsukishima is struggling, so he didn't hear the setter coming in, Kageyama chuckled, walk over and pull the jumper off the blonde.  
"Th-thank you" Tsukishima muttered, putting on his clothes back, but he felt a burning gaze on his body. Hey look up and saw Kageyama looking at him, smiling. "Stop staring at me, king!" Tsukishima blushed. "No I'm not. You're done right? Let's go." Kageyama quickly deny it.  
On the way back, Kageyama walks toward behind Tsukishima, but the blonde pulled him back. "No you can't until..." "Until what?" Kageyama ask nervously. "You promise me not to tell anyone about what happened in the changing room." "Oh come on, I'm not you. I won't threat anyone." "But you have to promise." Tsukishima said. "Okay I promise. But I think it doesn't matter, if I tell anyone, I'll only tell them how good (hot:) you look like." Kageayama grinned. That made Tsukishima blushed again. "Shut up king!" Then pull Kageyama behind him.

\---

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

  
Yamaguchi.

  
Yes?

  
Do you think I should wear the costume to school or just change there?

  
I don't see the difference  
Depends on you Tsukki.

  
Can't you just give me an answer?

  
Go ask Kageyama.

  
What?

  
Since you have a crush on Kageyama, it's a good chance to talk to him.

  
I have a crush on king?   
That's impossible

  
Com'on  
It's hard to not notice that, the way you look at him, and you are always talking about him.

  
That's just because he's annoying.

  
No, you are the one who's being annoying.  
And you bought the costumes with him, didn't you?

  
How did you know?

  
: ) If I tell you who he/she is, you'll kill him/her.

  
Dumbass Hinata!

  
Why do you think it's him?

  
Because I know

  
Alright.Go ask him

  
Sometimes you're just like Hinata.

  
Should I take it as a compliment or not?

  
Don't.

  
-

  
**Tsukishima Kei🌙**

  
King

Will you wear your costume there or change it there?

  
Wear it  
How about you?

  
Donno. That's why I ask you.

  
You'd better wear it. If you get stuck in front of everyone, I can't help you👀

  
Ok I get it  
KING.

  
No thank you?

And the "king"doesn't work now

So save it.

\---

(On Halloween)  
Kageyama was woken up by a "ding~" sound from his phone.

  
 **Hinata**  
Happy Halloween! Remember to bring your stuff and don't be late Bakayama!

  
Ok boke.

  
He quickly pack his things,such as homework, communication book, costumes and a round glasses and went to school.   
When he walked to the gym in the afternoon, he saw Hinata, Yamauchi and Yachi is already there waiting. "Com'on Kageyam you and Tsukishima are the ones that need made up the most, but you two are the slowest one to show up."   
5 minutes later, Tsukishima appeared in a silver green Slytherin jumper. "Saltyshima! you're so slow!" Hinata shouted. "It's the costumes' fault! It's so hard to put on!" Tukishima complained.  
No one knows that Kageyama, who stands beside Hinata, fixed his eyes on the blonde since he appeared. Damn, he's hot. Kageyama thinks. The sliver green jumper, which is known hard to put on, seems to fit his body well, and the dark- blue jeans well-presented his bodyshape... "Kageyama! Oi! Are you listening?" It was Hinata who broke the staring. "Come and make up! We don't got much time!"

\---

After making up, Kageyama looked at himself in the mirror. 

  
Fluffy hair just like Tsukish- no, Harry Potter's, a flash- like scar on his forehead, and a big- round glasses in his nose.   
Only his sky blue eyes are different from Harry Potter's emerald green eyes.(well in the books, not in the movie)

  
"Wow Tsukishima, what happened to your hair? You look like someone broke a water balloon one your head!" "Shut up, Hinata. You're not any better."   
As Kageyama turned his head to the blonde, he was shocked. Is this Tsukishima?   
He rubbed his eyes. The person on front of him has blond straight hair that lays on his head neatly. Slim body was brought out by the jumper and jeans.

  
And his eyes...thank god it's not Draco Malfoy's grey eyes.   
Kageyama knew that Tsukishima's eyes are beautiful, but after taking off the glasses, Kageyama can't help looking at them. Amber eyes glimming with a dot of black pupil, long eyelashes are so soft that can be blown away.  
To Tsukishima, Kageyama looks different too. He is wearing a Gryffindor robe with a red vest inside, amd a pair of loose black pants.  
Tsukishima don't know why but the Gryffindor-red seeemes to fit Kageyama's light blue eyes perfectly. Those fluffy hair are so touchy, and the glasses made his eyes like clean water that can reflect anything...  
Kageyama was the first one to realize what they're doing, so he quickly take his eyes off Tsukishima. But then je saw Hinata looking at him. "What Himata?" "Nothing." Hinata gave him a creepy smile.  
Hinata seems to change nothing, except there's freckles on his face now. Yamaguchi comned his hair and is wearing a dark green jumper. Yachi made her hair shiny and a little longer.  
"Everyone is ready now, let's go!" Yachi said cheerfully, putting on a wired glasses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm going to have another ship here- drarry(Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter) cuz this is one of my favorite otps :)**  
Tsukishima was walking with Yamaguchi and Kageyama walking with Hinata. But after they walk out, they hear a lot of girls screaming.   
"Oh my gosh is that Tsukishima Kei? He looks so different!" "Kageyama Tobio is dressing up as Harry Potter right? I can see the scar!" Tsukishima and Kageyama were popular with girls, so there's always some annoying fangirls around them.  
Hinata walked away from Kageyama and tapped Yamaguchi's shoulder. Yamaguchi turned and saw Hinata winking at him. He know what Hinata means, so he walk slower and slower till Yamaguchi, Kageyama and Tsukishima are in the same row. Then he walks away from Tsukishima, making the two walking together.  
"You know what? I like the story Harry Potter, and I really ship drarry." "And?" "Kageyama is Harry, Tsukishima is Draco, don't you think they fit?"   
"Oh you are right! How come we didn't notice that?" "I think they can still be a ship without the Harry Potter thing."  
"Yes! They are my otp now, hope this ship can sail!" Some fangirls aroind them said.  
  
Himata, Yamaguchi and Yachi switch a glance, three of them with a BIG smail on their face.  
Tsukishima is always bad at the feelings stuff, so when he heard the words, his face quickly turned pink. He look back for Yamaguchi, but found him walkimg with Hinata, grinning. Fxck you Yamaguchi he thinks.  
Kageyama heard those words too, he didn't blush that hard, but his heart is beating really fast, hoping to get rid of these girls.

\---

The club time is finally over, everyone is changing thier costumes back. Even though Tsukishima wants to wear it home, Yamaguchi reminded him that he need to go to a cram school, so he'd better change it. 

  
Although Tsukishima tried several times at home and succeed, he is afraid of what might happen if he take his jumper off. So Tsukishima wait till everyone's gone, then he start taking off the jumper. Fxck, I'm stuck again. How come? It worked at home, but why not outside, why?  
Kageyama was told to lock the gym door. When he came back with the key, he saw Tsukishima struggling again. Kageyama smirked and went in, he didn't pull the whole jumper off from Tsukishima, but only lift the head part so that Tsukishima' head is out.  
"Kageyama? Why are you here? I thought everyon-" Tsukishima's words were cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. The kiss is short and not deep, but Kageyama thinks it's the best kiss he'd ever had. 

  
"What the fxck, king?" Tsukishima said ,flushing. "I don't help you for free, so that's it." Kageyama grinned, pulling rest of the jupner off. "And quick, I'm locking the door."  
After Tsukishima finish packing, he walks toward the door, going to leave, but Kageyama blocked him.

  
"Now what, king?" "Be my boyfriend." "Excuse me what?" Tsukishima asked, blushing again. "Since I'm the king, I can command you to be my boyfriend, right?" Kageyama smirks. "I-if that's what the king saids, then a-as you wish, your majesty." "God, you're the saltest man I've ever seen."


End file.
